Misery Business
by CheRRy BloSSo8m
Summary: Blossom is in love with Brick and is about to tell him when the one person she trusted most in the world stabs her in the back.


**Misery Business**

**Author's note: Well I've done a Bubbles and Boomer one-shot and a Buttercup and Butch one-shot so I figure it is time to do a Blossom and Brick one-shot. This is a one-shot is a kind of 3 way between Berserk, Brick and Blossom. Blossom used to be best friends until Berserk betrayed Blossom by going after and dating the guy Blossom had been in love with for 3 years. This one shot song-fic is to keep you guys busy and kind of distract you so that you're not too mad at me for not updating my stories.**

**In this story Blossom gets her unplanned revenge and is proof that what comes around goes around.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story nor do I own the song Misery business by Paramore...all rights go to the creators of Powerpuff girls and Paramore.**

**In this story Blossom is standing alone on stage and remembering the pain that she has been feeling and what happened to her as well as who caused her this pain.**

**So on with the show!**

**(Be caught in that snare)**

"Oh how I was definitely caught in a snare" I said to myself as I stood on stage. Thinking about everything that has happened

**I'm in the business of misery**

**Let's take it from the top**

My ex best friend stole the guy I've been in love with for 3 years now

Blossom and Berserk used to be the best of friends. They have been for almost 4 years now. They met when high school started and at first people thought that they were sisters since they looked so much alike.

But they weren't exactly alike Blossom is kind, gentle, sweet and elegant while Berserk is wild, crazy, mean and a little bit slutty. The only thing they had in common was their elevated intelligence and similar looks.

You would think that two people who are so different from each other could never be friends, but they were and the only reason their friendship worked was because Blossom let Berserk have her way most of the time

**She's got a body like an hour glass, it's ticking like a clock.**

Berserk was sexy, always wearing tight and revealing clothes that left nothing to the imagination and always wore too much make-up for her own good. Berserk was every boy's wet dream

While Blossom was beautiful and radiant. Her style of dressing was simple and the only make-up she wore was eye-liner and lip gloss...if lip gloss counts as make-up. Blossom was what every man wanted his wife to be like.

**It's a matter of time before we all run out**

**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth**

Blossom remembers the day she found out what a manipulative, back stabber her then best friend was.

***FLASHBACK***

**I was sitting in the corner booth of this little milkshake shop that my sisters and I found when we were younger. I never told anyone about this place, not even Berserk, because it was my escape from the world, my little safe haven that I shared with my sisters and only my sisters.**

**Now I love my bestie dearly but she can get kind of annoying and I really just wanted a place that was all about me for once in my life.**

**So I sat in the corner waiting for my sisters to come in when I saw Berserk come in, I was about to wave at her and ask her to join me when I saw that she as followed by someone...a guy.**

"**I guess she's on another date, best to leave her alone" I thought to myself, taking a sip of my strawberry flavoured milkshake.**

**I really didn't think anything of it until I saw WHO she was on a date with.**

**At first I thought that maybe I was losing it, there was no way in hell that MY BEST FRIEND would be on a date with the guy that I've been in love with for 3 years now.**

"**She couldn't be out on a date with Brick...right?"**

"**She knows how I feel about him"**

"**Maybe she is just putting in a good word for me"**

**First I was thought that they were just friends and just hanging out...I mean friends hang out right?**

**The next thing I saw shattered my whole world into pieces and my brain just refused to take in the image of what I was witnessing.**

**BERSERK AND BRICK WERE KISSING!**

**I waited 8 long months**

**She finally set him free**

Berserk and Brick dated for what seemed like the longest 8 months of my life. That was until a new French exchange student named Alex came to our school and Berserk dumped Brick like a sack of potatoes.

**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me**

This was it...this was my change to tell Brick how I feel about him...how I've felt about him for the past 3 years.

**Two weeks we caught on fire**

After telling Brick how I felt about him and he told me he felt the same way and that he only dated Berserk because he thought that I wasn't interested in him.

"Stupid boy" I said smiling at myself

**She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile.**

It didn't take long for Berserk to hear that Brick and I were dating and she completely lost it. She hated me and she was out for blood

**Chorus**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag **

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

Berserk waited for me outside school so we could "talk"

"What the hell is wrong with you Blossom, you're supposed to be my best friend but here you are dating the love of my life...what kind of friend stabs a friend in the back like that?!" Berserk yelled, getting the whole school's attention

I just walked away because I was not about to entertain her need for attention. I know we had to talk but not here...not now.

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good**

'**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could you know you would.**

'**Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change**

**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change**

For the rest of the week kept trying to corner me in places she thought were private. Like the lunch room, English class and at gym.

Finally one day when I was walking by myself in an empty hallway...now was the right time to talk

"Can we talk now?" Berserk huffed

"Yeah, sure...now we can talk" I answered

"How could you do that to me Blossom...I love Brick, he is the love of my life and you are my best friend...how could you do that...tell me Blossom...how?" Berserk said as she started tearing up

"Me...how could I do this to YOU...the real question here is how could You do this to ME? You knew that I was in love with Brick but no everything always has to be about you doesn't it, you always have to get what you want don't you. You were my best friend, I trusted you as much as I trust my sisters, I told you everything. I shared parts of myself with you that I never even knew existed and you go and stab me in the back like this? Then you have the nerve to try and play the victim...well you're out of luck I am DONE being your doormat...do you hear me DONE!" I said with hot tears rolling down my cheeks

The look on Berserk's face was priceless and what she said really surprised me.

"Blossom you're right I am a terrible person and an even worse best friend...I am sorry, will you ever forgive me" she said taking a step closer to me

**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged**

**I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way**

"No, I will never forgive you" I said turning around to walk away but Berserk stopped me

Berserk turned me around and she was angry.

"What the hell Blossom, I said I am sorry, what the hell more do you want from me...we can't all be perfect like you" she yelled while waving her arms around like a crazy person.

Now I was mad

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you**

**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**

**They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

"Obviously I am not prefect if I chose you to be my best friend and as for your lame ass apology, keep it...I don't want it. You are a shallow, vain, self-obsessed, selfish pre-madonna who thinks that the world revolves around you and you walk around here with a chip in your shoulder because you think the world owes you something...well guess what, it is NOT all about you and the world does NOT owe you anything expect maybe some bad karma points that you've built up. You know what being friends with you was THE worst mistake I will ever make in my life. I am DONE with you, now get lost and leave me alone" I said in a cold voice and turned around and left Berserk speechless.

**Chorus**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag **

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good**

'**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could you know you would.**

'**Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

After my little talk with Berserk she got the hint and left me alone...too bad she was trying to get Brick back but he was not giving her the time of day

**Not one of them involving you**

When Brick and I would walk together I could feel her staring daggers at my head...if looks could kill

**Just watched my wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving...**

The fact that Brick was so much happier with me than he ever was with her really got to her...to the point where she was pretending like we didn't exist...but I didn't care, I have what I wanted...I am dating Brick.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Chorus**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag **

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good**

'**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could you know you would.**

'**Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

I was so lost in my memories I didn't even notice Brick come in, until he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me on my cheek.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Brick asked the sexiest tone of voice I have ever heard

"Yeah sure, let me just grab my stuff" I said turning around to get my bag where I left it

"So what are you doing here...all by yourself" Brick asked me sounding a little worried

I gave him a bright smile and said, "Oh nothing...just thinking about somebody that I used to know" and with that Brick and I left.

**Author's Note: There we go, my third one-shot and I must say this is one of my favourite songs. I am so sorry about the long wait...school has just been so hectic that all I can mange are bits and pieces but I am working on my stories and I will finish Rockstar Dreamz...soon...one day...I hope.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
